starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Patoora Polleen
=Description= In her master’s words Polleen has “the mind of a woman and the heart of a girl”. Polleen is quiet, composed, thoughtful Skills Philosophy Polleen’s master has a rather unorthodox philosophy that shaped Polleen’s training. The master strongly thought that Jedi complicate things. She believed that and that a firm understanding of a few basic applications of the force, a single well-mastered lightsaber form, and a quick, intelligent mind would serve a Jedi far better than rough knowledge of many uses of the force, several lightsaber forms, and a set of practiced skills. As such she trained Polleen to be the essence of this philosophy. As such Polleen knows very few things, but what she does know she is exceptionally skilled at for her level of training. The Five Pillars Poleen has been exclusively been trained in five select force powers. The Force powers are in (in order of Polleen’s training from greatest to least) Precognition, Speed, Enhance Ability, Jump, and Telekinesis. Both her mind and her connection to the Force have been taught how to bend and combine these powers to fit the situations that confront her. She has is very gifted in using the force to aid her physical limits, and an average with physical manipulation, but is horribly ungifted in any other use of the force. As such her master only touched in Polleen’s training the uses of the force that she was good with, completely forsaking the others. *Force Precognition – This basic skill that even all force-users untrained in the Jedi arts possess has been practiced by Polleen in an effort of perfection. Polleen is a master of this on a short term scale; knowing that danger awaits on the other side of a door, getting a feeling ten or twenty seconds before a battle begins, receiving a warning before she’s about to step on a landmine, as well as the subset of precognition used in battle. She depends on this power, and it has saved her life on countless occasions, often dozens of times within a single battle. The power sometimes falters, and thus she isn’t always warned about danger. On a longer scale she is all but untrained. *Force Speed – If a Jedi could be considered ‘jumpy’ with the force, Polleen unfortunately would receive that tile for her use of Force Speed. She instinctively tries to use it whenever she receives a warning from Precognition and although a reckless use of the force, it has often resulted in outcomes that she couldn’t achieve normally. This plays a close second to Precognition, and the extent she is gifted in Force Speed is admirable for her training. *Force Enhance Ability – Although not as strong as either Speed or Precognition, she relies on it more than either. In making tasks easier to perform, she is far less weary than she should be, and thus ready for a surprise attack at any time. Further more, when danger finds her she is able to push herself to, and beyond her limits. *Force Jump – Pollen has focused drastically more on improving control, ‘activation time’, and the strain it puts on her, rather than raw power. In these areas she’s spectacular, and clearly pays for the lack of height, only being able to launch herself half as far as most Jedi can. However, as is with any other Jedi, she can combine Force Speed with Force Jump and receive significantly improved results. *Telekinesis – Little is to be said about her ability here, except that it’s has somewhat more power and control than most Jedi attempt to learn. It stands as her least developed skill. *Lacking Abilities – All other uses of the force Polleen completely lacks including even basic telepathy. Lightsaber Forms *Sokan - When her master began teaching her she carefully selected force powers and a lightsaber form that seamlessly complemented each other. Sorkan was the clear choice. Modern Sorkan being based off form IV relies on acrobatics, and thus Force Jump, Force Speed, and Force Enhance Ability are exceptionally helpful in this regard. The part that differentiates Sorkan from form IV, the fighter focusing on and using terrain and orientation to their advantage, is also greatly aided by Force Speed (used in getting quickly into an advantageous position as well as some acrobatic feats) and Force Jump (used for similar reasons) further accelerate the power of the form. The form’s attacks, quick movements aimed at the usually well-defended vital areas, is aided by Force Speed (as the enemy is given less time to avoid the attack, and also given less time to act upon Polleen’s lowered defense). Her Precognition when combined with Force Speed provides a superb defense not typically seen in Sorkan users. Polleen knows no other form of lightsaber combat, due to the fact that her master believed that Jedi once again complicated things by trying to tackle to many skills. She is, however, quite able in Sokan. Other Skills Polleen has received enough training as not to be hindered by the galaxy, but no more. Instead of providing the Jedi with a base of skills, her master provided her with training of the mind. Because of this Polleen is an incredibly fast learner, quick thinker, notably resourceful, and when she makes assumptions she is careful in doing so, and never rigidly places them in her mind. Weapons Polleen has no ability, nor practice in any other weapon besides the lightsaber. Polleen’s lightsaber is a smooth, mirror finished cylinder with only an activator switch disturbing the simple form. It projects a silvery-blue beam. It is easy to mistake as a starship datarod. Property * "Mel" - Mandalorian Battle Legionnaire This droid appears to be a green 3P0 unit. In truth, it is a Mandalorian Battle Legionnaire. Unfortunately almost every aspect of the droid has either malfunctioned or been replaced including its blaster box, battle programming, multi-language vocabulator, armor plating, and memory core. Although many would conceder the droid of little value, Polleen treasures it, as it was her only childhood friend. The droid has developed a decisively cautious and worrisome personality. =History= A Master’s Legacy A Fateful Day Early Life Growing into Womanhood Departure =Active Threads= The Misfit Crew of the Tradecraft